When growing a plant in a container, a plant grower typically must provide water and nutrient solution to the roots. This liquid is often applied, with some excess, to the top of the soil and allowed to naturally flow down and throughout the plant container, and then out through holes in the bottom of the container. Currently, growers typically either let the liquid spill onto a floor surface, or collect the liquid in a pan or tray in which the container is sitting. The liquid can either be left to evaporate or can be removed in any number of different ways, many of which may require constructing mechanisms for removing liquid from the tray in which the container is sitting.